Spooky Boi
Spooky Bois are Lesser Celestial Entites that can be encountered in some parts of the game. Spooky Bois are not be confused with the basic undead skeletal enemies. Most Spooky Bois are enemies, although many can be befriended or simply talked to. Spooky Bois can be befriended by being given calcium-based items. Some Spooky Bois also function as merchants, and sell their items for Spook Coins. Description Spooky Bois appear to be standard human skeletons, but can have various colors and textures, and even extra parts, such as the third eye seen on The Spook Collector. However, most Spooky Bois physically keep almost every aspect of a human skeleton. Some wear certain clothes or armor, and it is debated whether or not these are actually part of their bodies, as seen on the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe. Spooky Bois can, with visible effort, teleport themselves across long distances in space. They can also create certain objects or create structures out of bones, depending on how powerful and "spooky" they are. Spooky Bois use their "spook" power to petrify their enemies and enhance their own attacks. When killed, Spooky Bois will often fall apart, and will dissolve, which is proof that they are dead, leaving behind some bone powder and whatever armor they were wearing. However, although it is rather easy to kill a Spooky Boi with standard mortal weaponry, Spooky Bois can easily survive being dismembered in many ways, such as losing limbs, their head, or even being blown into pieces. If dismembered, their severed limbs can still move on their own, and will return to the Spooky Boi. Spooky Bois are known to be immortal, and it is unknown if they can reproduce or not, or how a new Spooky Boi is made, although it is theorized that they are "assembled" by other Spooky Bois. Spooky Bois also get health from calcium items. History Not much is known about the history of the Spooky Bois, but they organized themselves into seven planes of Celestial space, with the highest being Spook Plane 7, where only the "spookiest" of Spooky Bois reside. Many Spooky Bois also come down to the mortal realms of the 3rd Dimension in order to "spook" unsuspecting mortals, and often get into conflicts with Adventurers. Many were also helping the Spook Collector search for the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe. Society The Spooky Boi society is run by the Spooky Bois at the top tier, or Spook Plane 7. Not much else is known about the Spooky Bois, but there is a "Spook Collector" assigned to assert the "spookiness" of the Spooky Bois and see if any are eligible to enter Spook Plane 7. Although not exactly wanting to fight adventurers, they often combat them nonetheless, and say that they enjoy "spooking" people. However, offering a Spooky Boi calcium will often allow the player to befriend them. Often, Spooky Bois will go up to adventurers, "spook" them, and then simply knock them out, laugh and dance around the adventurer's unconscious body, steal some items from them, and then run away. Stats Known Spooky Bois * Buff Spooky Boi * Bones Malone and the Spooky Bois * The Spook Collector * Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe * Warped Spooky Boi Trivia * Despite not being an undead entity, Spooky Bois are still vulnerable to anti-undead weaponry. This could link them to beings such as the Abstract Concept of Death. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Enemies